


A Letter Adressed to the Queen of Hearts

by angel_b0i



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: But I can because they're my parents and I love them so much, Central Command Center, F/M, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, FullMetal Alchemist - Freeform, I can't BELIEVE I wrote a straight fanfic, More like fire dad and lieutenant mom amiright, Riza x Roy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_b0i/pseuds/angel_b0i
Summary: After twelve long years, Roy Mustang, the current Fuhrer of Amestris, sends a letter to his former First Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye; little do both of them know, more than one type of flame will reignite upon their reunion.





	A Letter Adressed to the Queen of Hearts

_"To my queen of hearts..._

_the time has come."_

The Fuhrer reads his brief letter over and over, making absolutely sure that it is perfect. He grabs an envelope from his desk and carefully folds his note into fourths.

" _It is time,_ " he thinks to himself, pushing away all hesitations.

Roy tucks the note into the thick envelope and grabs his silver monogrammed lighter from a wooden drawer in his desk. He ignites the lighter and carefully lights the green candle on his desk. Soon, a small amount of melted wax begins to pool around the wick and the man slowly pours it onto the lip of his envelope. He stamps the puddle of rapidly cooling wax with a wooden stamp, leaving an imprint of the symbol of Amestris into the vert wax.

" _I can never get it perfectly centered_ ," Mustang mutters to himself, "First Lieutenant Havoc!," he shouts. 

A few moments later, the door to Mustang's office opens slightly, 

"Yes, sir?" Havoc asks as he pokes his head in. 

"I need you to deliver this letter, _personally_ ," the Fuhrer instructs.

Havoc enters the room and walks towards Mustang's desk,

"Where to?" 

"North," Roy responds as he quickly scribbles an address on the front of the envelope.

" _General Armstrong North_?"

"Yes, Havoc _...Briggs North,_ " Mustang nods as he carefully hands Jean the parcel.

"Is this for the General herself or..." he pauses as he reads the name upon the letter, "Oh, now I see. I'm sure the Lieutenant Colonel will be pleased to see you again, after all these years. I-I still can't believe she left as soon as you made it to the top, sir. I thought she always said she'd follow you into Hell," the First Lieutenant sighs as he slides the envelope into his pocket.

"She did, Jean. ' _to Hell and back_ ,' that's what she always said. But...she's already been through Hell, for me -- with me-- and I don't think she could take it anymore," the Fuhrer softly sighs.

 

 _"_ _Because she was my angel"_

 

"Got a light?" Havoc asks after a while. 

Mustang picks up the lighter on his desk and tosses it to him.

"Thanks," Jean says, as he puts a cigarette in his mouth, "You know, it'd be a lot easier if you just snapped your fingers or better yet, clapped your hands, instead of using this old thing," he continues as he flicks the top of the lighter open with his thumb. 

"Easier doesn't always mean better," Mustang says, darkly. 

"I mean, if you don't want to use fire alchemy anymore, then why do you still wear your gloves? I mean, it doesn't make any sense on so many levels. You don't even need a transmutation circle anymore, right?" Mustang nods at his question, 

"Correct." 

"Then why wear them?" Jean lights his cigarette. 

"As a reminder."

"Okay, I have another question; why are the initials on this lighter-"

"Another reminder - from someone who has been hurt too many times by my hands, by my flames," Mustang cuts him off.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're too sentimental if you ask me," Jean shrugs, "sir," he adds. 

"Will you deliver the letter or not?" the Fuhrer asks, annoyed. 

"Yes sir." 

"Then you better hurry up, your train leaves in an hour and a half. Go pack and then then take a train straight to Briggs." 

"Yes, sir," Havoc salutes, then turns and begins to walk away. 

"Oh, and Lieutenant?" Mustang asks. 

Jean turns, 

"Yes?"

"Why won't you let me promote you?" 

Havoc laughs, 

"Because sir, Hawkeye had the right idea leaving Central; being a higher-up sounds like hell," he smiles and leaves the Fuhrer's office, closing the door behind him.

" _It's hell, but that's what I get for playing with fire._ "

 


End file.
